titanicdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Dawson
Jack Dawson is a fictional character from the 1997 motion picture film Titanic. He was portrayed by Leonardo DiCaprio. History Jack Dawson is a 20 year old man who won his and Fabrizio de Rossi's third-class tickets on the Titanic in a lucky hand of poker with Olaff and Sven. He has traveled the world since he was 15 and has been to various places such as Paris. He is also a very good artist who drew many paintings. Some of these include naked girls. Jack later says girls in Paris are willing to take their clothes off. Not much later the two meet Thomas Ryan (who the two call Tommy), an Irish third-class passenger. As he asks Jack how much money he makes with is drawings, Jack notices Rose DeWitt Bukater (17 years old) a first class passenger and just looks at her. Tommy and Fabrizo tell him that "he'll never get next to her." Much later Jack is sleeping on a bench when he notices Rose trying to kill herself by jumping off the stern. But Jack manages to convice her not to. However just as Jack is bringing her back she slips and does fall but Jack is able to catch her. Caledon Nathan Hockly ("Cal") ,her fiance, thinks he tried to rape her and interogates him (along with officers who had come to Rose's aid when she screamed) but Rose tells him that she slipped and Jack saved her. After this Cal invites Jack to tea allowing him to temporarily be a first-class passenger. Cal's bodyguard, Lovejoy, questions how Jack saved her from a simple fall and still had time to take off his shoes and coat ( which he had done will saying he would jump in the ocean to save her). The next day, Jack and Rose start becoming friends. Jack later meets Margaret Brown (Molly) who gives him a suit to wear. Later, after the first class party Jack invites Rose to the third-class party which Rose far more enjoys. When they are seen at the party, Rose is forbidden to see him again. She later tells him this. However, much later on in the day, Rose changes her mind and Jack brings her to the bow. Rose holds her arms up, similar to when Jack and his friend Fabrizo first get onto the Titanic. They kiss there, in the Titanic's last sunset. Later, Rose gets Jack to paint a picture of naked wearing only the Heart of the Ocean, a diamond necklace that was given to her by Cal as an engagement gift. They get caught by Cal's bodyguard Spicer Lovejoy and end up running from him through out the ship they eventually find a car in the storage deck and hide inside. After sharing a moment, the two make love in the car. During this, Rose puts her hand up onto the steamy window, leaving a handprint. Much later they go back to the top of the deck and exchange kisses again, which first officer William Murdouch witnesses as well as the lookouts. A few moments later, the lookouts spot the iceberg. An angry Cal sets up Jack to be arrested, framing him for stealing The Heart of the Ocean necklace. The First-class passengers are then braught up to the boat deck As women and children are being let off the ship Rose refuses to get on a lifeboat and goes back to save Jack as he is left handcuffed in the flooding brig of the sinking ship. Rose manages to cut off his handcuffs using an emergency axe, and they make their way up to the top of the ship where there are only a few lifeboats left. Jack is forbidden to get on a life-boat because the officers are only letting on women and children. Rose reluctantly gets on a lifeboat without Jack after much convincing from Cal that Jack and him are going to another lifeboat across the other side of the Titanic. Although she is safe, Rose chooses to get back on the ship to be with Jack. Maddened, shameful, and jealous by seeing this, Cal tries to kill Jack and Rose with Lovejoy's gun. Jack and Rose are forced to run for their life again. Along the way they find Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer who is in the grand smoking room, thinking about how he should have designed a stronger ship. When they come up onto the deck again, there are no more lifeboats left so they are forced to stay on the ship. Quickly as one side of the ship fills with water, it splits in two and the left side of the ship stays up in the air. Rose and Jack cling onto the outside of the deck and wait for the ship to go down. They both jump just before the entire boat sinks and swim for their lives. After a bit of confusion, Jack saves Rose from being trampled by another person in the water. They join hands and Jack takes Rose over to a wardrobe. Jack gets Rose onto it but it can only hold one person, so he attaches himself to the side of it and stays in the freezing cold water. Jack tells Rose that she must hold on, no matter how hard things get, and that she will have lots of babies and die old and warm in her bed. Rose agrees to save herself as she has been told from Jack many times that she is his whole life now and he couldn't live without her. Awakened by the lights and sounds of the lifeboat Rose tries to awaken Jack but he has already died of hypothermia. After promising him that she'll never let go of their love, Rose lets go of him and his body sinks under the surface of the water. She signals to the lifeboat and is pulled aboard. She fulfills her promise and lives her life away from her wicked mother and Cal. When she is old, Rose reveals that she has had the Heart of the Ocean all this time and she drops it into the sea. She is then seen in bed, next to all the pictures of her, inspired by Jack. It isn't certain whether she is dead or sleeping, as James Cameron wanted to leave this up to the audience. Category:Titanic (1997 film) Characters